I Bought You So That Makes You Mine
by Knight in Romance armour
Summary: Rin Mihoshi was an ordinary girl with a semi ordinary life until her Gambling father sold her to pay off his debts! She was sold to a rich perverted brat named Shessomaru Shiori! Not only was he a pervert he was aggressive too. Good Luck Rin! :
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! Did you spend the rent money again! Are you trying to get us kicked out!" Rin smacked him on the head leaving a bump. (her dad is Bankotsu. Haha couldn't help myself) Bankotsu grimaced, "Honey your so aggressive. You'll never get a husband with that attitude." Rin twitched. "Shut up you lecherous old transvestite! I'm gonna be late for school again, we haven't paid rent in two months and you still keep GAMBLING!" He fliched, "Well you don't have to be so mean about. Maybe if you showed your daddy some love every once and a while things would be different. Here, how about a kiss before you go to school…" She grabbed her bookbag and walked out of the house. She walked down the side walk thinking to hard to notice that a black limo was slowly following her. Suddenly a man got out and grabbed her. He covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Everything went black.

She woke up tied to a chair. "What the….. why am I tied up?" Bankotsu walked into the room and she sighed with relief. "Dad, untie me." Another person walked in and her mouth went dry. He was HOT. "My name is Shessomaru Shiori and let's just say you belong to me now." "What?" Bankotsu cleared his throat, "Well it goes like this. I was playing the tables when this cutie showed up and said he could beat me, so I played against him and he won. But I was broke so I sold you instead. But don't worry he's rich." Bankotsu smiled, Rin twitched. "You sold ME! You BASTARD. What kind of father sells his daughter?" Shessomaru grinned and ordered to big bulky guys to carry Bankotsu out. Shessomaru sat in a chair in front of Rin. "I bought you so that makes you mine. Which means you listen to me and if you even try to defy me I'll punish you." Rin suddenly felt naked under his gaze. She squirmed, "Stop looking at me like that! And untie me." Shessomaru called Jaken . "Yes mi Lord. You called. "Tighten the ropes." Jaken smiled, "Yes mi lord. I'll do anything for you mi lord." Jaken pulled the the ropes, making them tighter. Shessomaru stood up and walked towards her. He licked her ear and kissed her neck. She blushed. He kissed her, really kissed her. His tongue grazing hers. Then he stopped and asked, "Have you ever had sex?" She blushed, "Why would I tell you? You pervert!" He smiled. "So your going to defy me already? This is going to get interesting. I don't think I'll ever be bored with you around. Jaken! Untie her and show her to her room."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews and comments :} I'm glad you guys like it so far! (Get ready for alot of LEMONS!)

Rin sat on the bed that was supposed to be hers and sighed. This was a nightmare. A bad dream and once she woke up, she would kill her dad. How could he SELL HER? She was at the break of tears until she heard a knock on the door. Standing up, she slowly walked to the door and opened it. Before she could blink she was lying on the floor being crushed in a bear hug. "Hiiiiii! My name is Sango! What's yours?"

Rin blinked, "Um…who are you?" Sango laughed. "Sorry I got excited. My name is Sango and I'm engaged to Shessomaru's cousin Miroku. Shessomaru told me he had a guest, so I wanted to meet you." Rin smiled, "my name is Rin and its nice to meet you." Before Rin could say anymore she was dragged out of the room. "Shessomaru's brother is coming over today but I should warn you. His brother's an asshole with a temper that only his girl friend can control. His girlfriend's name is Kagome and she's like the sister I never had, you'll like her." They walked into a parlor. Shessoamru was sitting in a chair talking to Miroku. Miroku looked at Rin and stared. Shessomaru laughed. Sango glared at Miroku, "don't even try it you pervert." Miroku grinned, "Try what? I was only looking at your beautiful friend." Rin tried to back up but Shessomaru wrapped his arm around her, stopping her from escaping. He smiled at her, "hello Rin, I hope you liked OUR room. It's wear we'll play LOTS of games together." Rin blushed. The door to the parlor opened and a girl with black hair walked in. A boy who resembled Shessomaru slowly walked after her. Sango smiled at the girl hugged her. The boy walked up to Shessomaru and grinned, "this is the girl you bought? She's kinda cute. Have you guys had sex yet or…" The girl Screamed, "Sit!" He hit the ground face forward. "How could you ask something like that? Do you have any common sense Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sat up and glared at her, "I was just asking a question, yesh." Rin blushed and tried to squirm out of Shessomaru's embrace. Shessomaru smiled, "Would you guys please give us a little privacy?" Kagome and Sango gigled. Inuyasha and miroku nodded. "Ok just call us when your done." Rin instantly wrapped her arms around herself. "It's time for your punishment. Take off your shirt and your bra." Rin glared at him, "No WAY! Why should i listen to you? Your not my father!" She stuck her tongue out and gave him a determined look. He stood and grabbed her by the arm. He shoved her into a corner and a devilish smile spread across his face. "Take off your shirt and your bra or i'll do it for you." She gulped before slowly pulling her shirt over her head and undoing her bra. His gaze traveled down her body, making her shiver. Shessomaru touched her breast and she jerk. "What are you doing?" He ignored her and slowly began to caress her nipples. Her brain was malfunctioning and she stop processing the fact that she was scared. Rin moaned. Shessomaru pressed kisses along her cheek and began to suckle her neck. He pressed his body against hers and pushed her further into the corner. Rin started to feel weak and her knees her wobbling. Then he stopped and pulled away from her. Shessomaru smiled, "I'm finished. you can put your shirt back on now." Before she could say anything he walked out of the room leaving her hot and flustered. Rin silently cursed and bent to pick up her clothing. She slowly walked to table Shessomaru and Miroku had been sitting and looked at the mirror that sat on the wall and examined herself. She smoothed her hair back down and reached for her bra until she spotted a dark pink spot on her neck. She gasped, it was a HICKEY! Rin twitched, "Shessomaru Shiori! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" The tears she had been holding back slowly started to spill down her cheeks. She missed her father and their apartment and her old life. But the one thing that worried her the most was the fact that no matter how much she denied Shessomaru she still felt something for him. No matter how much she said she hated him and what he does to her she actually enjoys it. That was the one thing the frightened and puzzled her the most. Was she really going to be able to survive HIM?

Hope you liked it! I'll be updating soon! :]


	3. Chapter 3

She walked into her room and froze. Shessomaru was lying across the bed asleep. Rin walked up to the bed where he was laying and glared. She hated him. His handsome face didn't fool her. He was a perverted, spoiled lech. His eye lashes caressed his cheeks as he slept and she unconsciously leaned closer to him. Her lips were only mere inches from his when she finally snapped out of the trance she was in. what had she been about to do? She glared at him again, it was time for payback. She tiptoed around the bed and rumbled thru her suitcase. She pulled out her the cheap makeup kit her father had bought her. She had never used it, she wasn't the type to wear makeup but since her father had bought it she had taken it. She looked at Shessomaru with an evil smirk. She slowly began to apply the make up to his face. "Hmm…would you look good in red or pink? I think pink is your color." She laughed as she admired her handy work. She zipped up her kit and tossed it back into her suitcase. As she headed for the door she stop. Turning around to look at him again she grinned. She clutched the front of his shirt and pulled him off the bed. Before she could run he grabbed her. _Shit_. She should've just been satisfied with the makeup.

Shessomaru grimaced. His ass was throbbing. She was obviously playing with fire. She squirmed in his arms and he squeezed her. "You must really like being punished. Your little tricks will only get you into trouble." Rin looked up at him and she started laughing. He glared at her, she wasn't taking him seriously. He sighed and rubbed his temple. _Wait_. There was something sticky on his face. He touched his cheeks and looked at his fingers. They were red. He started to twitch. She really was playing with fire and was definitely looking to get burned. He grabbed her neck and she gasped. He snickered as she started to squirm again. "I guess it's time for punishment number two." He turned her towards him and forced her mouth open. He held both of her arms, stopping her struggle, pinned to the floor. He kissed her and she stiffened. He pushed his tongue thru her mouth. She squirmed more. Their tongues mingled together as he restricted her movement. He positioned himself on top of her and slowly started to soften the kiss.

Jaken hurried to His masters bedroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. Pushing the door open he walked in. "Mi Lord, Your father is…"

Shessomaru froze. Breaking the kiss he looked up at Jaken. "My father is what? Speak up." Jaken blushed at the position his master was in. "Your Father is waiting down stairs, Mi Lord." Shessomaru sat up and grimaced.

"Damn it! He wasn't supposed to be back until Tuesday!" He got up off the floor and grabbed Rin. Pulling her into the bathroom with him, he grabbed a towel and handed it to her. "Get this shit off my face, now!" Rin just stared at him. She was making him angry. He had no time to play any games with her he had to get down stirs to greet his father. He looked at her and hoped she saw the urgency in his eye's.

Rin looked at him. What did he think she was, a maid? After he had just molested her on the floor he wanted her to do something for him. _Yeah right_. She looked into his eye's and something occurred to her. He expression was weird. He looked…scared. She was starting to feel weird with him looking at her with that expression on his face. She lifted the towel to his face and started to wash off the makeup. He looked surprised. Once she got all of the makeup off he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bathroom. "Jaken, lead us to my father." Jaken nodded and walked out of the door. They entered a large parlor and Shessomaru stiffened as they entered the room. She looked up at the man who was Shessomaru's father. He looked like some kind of exotic male model. She blushed.

"Hello Father." Shessomaru's father looked at his son and nodded. His eye's quickly moved to Rin and he looked at her quizzically. "Who is she? What have I told you about sleeping with woman in this house? If you are going to sleep with tramps do it in hotels not in this house."

Shessomaru glared at his father. "She's not a tramp, and I don't plan on sleeping with her in a hotel room. If I want to sleep with her I'll do it where ever I please!"Shessomaru's father walked up to him and slapped him. Rin gasped. Shessomaru said nothing. He stood staring at his father. His hand tightened on her arm. Rin suddenly got angry.

Stepping in front of Shessomaru, she glared at his father.

"How dare you slap him? Do you have any sense? What kind of parent doesn't even smile at their child? You should be ashamed!" She stood her ground and stared at his father. His father smiled. She blinked.

"What a feisty girl. You're pretty brave, no one has ever stood up to me like that before. You may call me otou-san." Rin's mouth went dry, _had she missed something_? "What is your name?"

"Rin Mihoshi." He smiled again. "You're a cute child. Shessomaru, I give you permission to keep her in my house. You may leave now." She sighed with relief. Shessomaru pulled her out of the parlor and they headed back up the stairs. As they entered the room, she noticed Shessomaru hadn't spoke. "Um. Are you ok?"

He pushed his hair out of his face and looked at her. The look on her face made him want to laugh. She was pitying him. He could see it. He touched his swollen cheek and winced. He hated his father. Hated him with a passion. The way she had protected him had made him surprised. He wanted her and she was tempting him. But he would wait. He would wait until she realized that without him she had nothing. He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Rin. Come here." He grabbed her around the waist and hugged her. He just needed a second to think. To get over his hatred for his father.

Rin stood still as he hugged her. It surprised her that she didn't step away from him. But she could tell he needed comfort. Her heart was picking up speed. What was He doing to her?


	4. Chapter 4

FLASHBACK

"Sesshomaru! How dare you disobey me?" _Slap._ Sesshomaru shivered under his father's cruelty. His mind was in a blur. He raised his hand and touched his swollen cheek. He winced. Why? Why did his father hate him so much? Whenever he was angry he took his anger out on him. What had he done to deserve his father's cruelty!

Sesshomaru jumped up. In a daze he looked around. The nightmares were coming back. He ran his fingers thru his hair and slowly started to get out of bed. His father was a joke to him. A miserable being left on earth to rot. He looked down at Rin as she slept. He smiled. She definitely kept him happy. She was his distraction from the real world. Reaching in his closet he took out his school uniform and made his way to the bathroom.

Rin sat up and yawned. What time was it? She stretched and knocked a box off the bed. Bending down she picked it up and opened it. There was a note that read her name. _Rin, this is your new school uniform. Get dressed and come down stairs. Sesshomaru. _She gritted her teeth. He had changed her school? Balling up the note she tossed it across the room. Slowly she began to shuffle to the bathroom. As she finished taking a shower and putting on her uniform she noticed her skirt was _really_ short. She twitched. He had done that on purpose, and just when she was starting to think he was a nice guy. She stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru, this skirt is too short!"

Sesshomaru looked up at her and grinned. "Looks fine to me. It would even be sexy if you didn't have such an ugly look on your face. So unattractive."

She innocently smiled at him and walked over to the table where he sat. She reached over and picked up his toast and threw it at his face. "Am I still unattractive? Cause you don't look so hot right now either." The toast slide down his face and landed on the floor. She laughed. He smiled, "do you really want to be punished this early in the morning?" She stopped laughing and glared at him. This time he laughed. He stood up and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. She struggled for a second but then gave in. Outside awaited a limo and he pushed her in. Sitting beside her he slammed the door shut.

"Stop manhandling me! I'm not your toy." He laughed.

"I haven't even begun to manhandle you. The fun's just beginning."

"You're too conceded for your own good. You think just because you're hot and have a little money you can do whatever you want. Yeah right!"

He didn't respond. He turned and looked at her. Minutes passed by as he stared into her eyes. "Rin, when we get to school I don't you talking to any other guy's." Rin smiled. "What about Inuyasha or Miroku? I can't even talk to them?"

"They don't count. You know what I mean by other guy's."

She snickered, "I can talk to whoever I please, and you're not the boss of me." He leaned closer to her and she flinched. He whispered in her ear, "We'll see."

They exited the car and Rin looked up at her new school. One word came to mind as she gazed at it. Wow. It looked like some kind of castle or something. Sesshomaru began to climb the stairs and she quickly followed after him.

"Class we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Rin mihoshi."Rin bowed and smiled at her new classmates. She was relieved when she saw Sango and Kagome in the crowd of unfamiliar faces. Kagome waved her over. "Sit beside us!" As she took her seat the classroom door opened. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku walked in. Sesshomaru directed his gaze on her and she quickly looked away.

Someone tapped on her shoulder and she greeted the person.

"Hi. I'm Rin, please take care of me."

The boy had an evil smile on his face. "Sure I'll take care of you. I'm Hakudoshi and if you value life stay away from me. Don't address me unless I address you first. Do you understand?" She tried to smile and failed. Who did this little brat think he was? Before she could say anything someone squeezed her breast. She gasped and slapped the person. The girl screamed. "How dare you hit me? Have you no decency?" Rin glared at her. What was wrong with the people in this class? Sango smirked at her. "Oh, go stuff it Kagura! You're the one who touched her breast. You're just jealous because she's with Sesshomaru and you're not!" Kagome burst into laughter and kagura stomped away.

Sesshomaru glared at her from across the room. She was doing the exact opposite of what he had told her to do. She was too stubborn. Three guys had already touched her. He was losing his patience. She kept smiling at everyone and that was making him uneasy. _Was he seriously getting jealous?_ He laughed at himself. Of course he wasn't getting jealous. She was _his. _But he was getting extremely aggravated watching her. Miroku looked at him and sighed. "If you're gonna pout about other people touching her then go and do something about it. Because your starting to scare me with that face your making." He tensed, was it that obvious? Inuyasha smirk,"What are you gonna do bout all those guy's touching your girl. How about you go prove she's yours."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and shivered. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had the same expression on their face. "I'm really scared right now. You two are definitely brothers. Scary." Sesshomaru stood up and slowly started to walk towards Rin.

Rin stiffened. Sesshomaru was glaring at her. She grinned. _Was the big bad wolf angry at her? _She smiled as he approached her desk.

"What's wrong? You look soooo angry! I'm so scared-" Sesshomaru grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her lips against his. She stiffened. He was kissing her with so much force he knocked her desk over. She started to squirm but his grip on her was unyielding. He pulled back and took a breathe of air before placing a small kiss on her neck. Her breathing was fast and rugged. Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, "punishment number three. If i were you i'd start obeying my master because once you get past punishment number five _I'll make you mine_." Rin blushed.

Sesshomaru stepped away from her and smirked. He directed his attention to the rest of the class and glared, "I'll only say this once. She's mine and if any of you want to be able to produce children then i'd suggest you stay away from what's mine and that includes you too kagura." Rin sank down in her chair and covered her face. She was embarrassed. She couldn't seem to stop blushing. She could feel her classmates eye's on her.

She smiled to herself. _I'll get you for this Sesshomaru, i'm gonna be the one punishing you. _His evil was rubbing off on her. She looked at him as he took him seat and glared. She was definetly going to get him back. She sat back in her chair and started to hatch a plan. _I obey my master, huh? Sure I'll obey you alright._


	5. Chapter 5

Rin sat on the opposite side of the limo and pouted. Sesshomaru sat opposite and read a book. She smiled, _time for pay back. _

_"Sesshomaru?" _He looked up at her. "I'm sorry for not obeying you."

He looked at her with suspicion and smiled. She was playing games. Well if she wanted to play games then why not play along? "Yes you have been very disobedient, shall i punish you?" She cringed. He laughed, was she giving up already? He gazed at her and the atmospere changed. She looked seductive. Sexy. He gulped, she was playing games she didn't know how to win. He sighed and waited for her next move.

Rin moved closer to him and smiled at him shyly. Sesshomaru was started to feel aroused. She was about o get burned. She had a bad habit of playing with fire."I deserve to be punished. Punish me." He couldn't resist. He reached for her kissed her with unrelenting force. Rin moaned and started to wiggle. He groaned and pushed her agianst the seat. _He wanted her know._ He couldn't stop hisself. Breaking the kissing he sucked in breathes of air and started to trail kisses down her throat. He was getting anxoius and needy. Rin looked up at him and called out his name. His body jerked and he pushed his hands up her shirt caressing her breast. She arched her back and grabbed his shoulders.

Rin moaned. This wasn't going the way she expected it to. If she didn't stop him she was going to give in completely to his touch. Everywhere he touched her it burned. She actually liked it. _No! _This wasn't part of the plan. She took a breathe of air and tried to talk. "_Sesshomaru. _Stop!"

He groaned again. "I can't, i won't."

She closed her eye's and an idea formed. "We can't do this! I'm on my period!" He stopped. He made a sound of anger but pushed him self off of her. Pushing his hands through his hair, he took shallow breathes. She sighed with relief. He looked at her and glared.

"You did that on purpose."

She looked at him and silently panicked. "What on earth are you talking about? I don't know what you mean." She smiled to herself, at least she got her revenge. He was hot and bothered. She had accomplished her way he was glaring at her made her feel quilty. She heard him.

He grinned. He had fell right into that trap. She was a good temptress. She looked like a child who had just woken up from a nap. Her hair was frizzy from him running his fingers through it. He silently cursed. Sometimes he hated the opposite sex. But now it was his time to play games.

"I admit i fell right into that but now it's your turn."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him and suddenly she felt chills. He had something evil up his sleeve.

"Since you played with my hormones, i'm going to skip your punishments 4 and 5. If you disobey or play your little games on me again i'll _throw you down and ravish you. It won't matter of anyone's around and it won't matter where we are. Still wanna play games now?"_

She gulped. Omg what has she done? _Oh, I just planned my doom. _This was going to be a long week.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the awesome comments! You guys rock! *Lemons coming right up*

Rin smiled as she walked into the house.

"Hello otou-san. What are you doing here?" looked up at her and smiled.

"I came back early. I missed you so much. Give father a hug." Rin grinned.(Haha it rymes) He wasn't so bad. She laughed. Before she could walk into his arms Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist. "I don't want her to hug you, old man. You'll dirty her with your filth." Sesshomaru stared at his father and glared. His father was home early _again._ He sighed.

His father looked at him and blinked. His eye's roamed around the two of them and suprisingly he smirked.

"Sesshomaru let go of me! I told you i'm not your toy!" His grip tightened on her. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"Stop squirming or i'll throw you on the ground and fuck you. Do you want that?" Rin stopped moving. She was tired of him ordering her around. She wiggled again. She heard him sigh. She kicked him in the knee and he sat her down. He muttered a curse and glared at her. Ignoring his father completely. "Your so stubborn! Can't you just listen to me this once?"

She Glared back. "Why should i listen to you? All you do is harrass me and you honestly expect me to obey you? Never gonna happen!"

"Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?"

"Why are you a Dick head?"

Sesshomaru started to twitch with anger. He didn't want to argue with her but something kept pushing him on.

"At least I wasn't sold for a couple thousand dollars to pay off a gambling debt! You have nothing else to say now, huh?" He watched as tears started to form in her eye's. _Shit._ He hadn't meant to go that far. He reached for her but she slapped his hands away. The tears were spilling from her eye's and she started to sob. He'd hurt her. "Damn it, I didn't mean to say it like that." She turned from him and ran up the stairs. He started to follow her but was stopped by his father.

"Let go of me! I'm not in the mood for this!" His father glared at him and stiffened.

"You were out of line when you said that. Sometimes you act so idiotic. Your hopeless, really helpless." Sesshomaru broke free of his fathers hold. " I don't care what you think of me! I hate you and i always have. I hope you rot in hell. I bet there's already a spot reserved for you-" Sesshomaru's father punched him. Sesshomaru sucked in a deep breath before spitting out blood. He wiped at his mouth and smirked at his father.

"Is that all you got, _Daddy?"_ He turned from his father and ran up the steps. He didn't have time to fight with his useless father. He walked into the bedroom and slowly closed the door behind him. Rin was laying across the bed crying. He didn't know what to do. He'd never been in this position before. He crossed to the bed and sat beside her. Her sobs her deafening. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She started to hit him, striking him in his chest. He didn't flinched. She leaned into him and clenched his shirt. He held her and he felt his heart beat increase. He was losing his mind. Going crazy with need. He lifted her chin and gave her a gentle kiss. The kiss was meant to be gentle but as aoon as his lips touched hers it was like electricity.

He pressed his body onto hers and she moaned. He laid her onto the bed and positioned himself on top of her. _He wanted her more than anything. _She rocked against his body and a uniquely male sound escaped his throat. He touched her everywhere. Wanting her, needing her, demanding her. He removed her shirt and started to touch her breast. He unsnapped her bra and began to suckle her taut nipples. She jerked. Her response made him wild. His hands moved lower and he tugged her skirt down her legs. He was losing his heart to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Rin arched her back and moaned. His hands felt god on her body. His kisses were hypnotizing. He kissed and kissed back. Lost in a trance of ecstacy. His touch burned. his kisses scorched her skin. She wanted more.

He lowered her panties and inserted his finger into her and she gasped. Her body flexed. He pulled his shirt over his head and undid his pants. He needed her now! He inserted his finger again and she rocked agianst him. She wasn't fighting it and that made it all seem like a dream. He lowered his body over her and slowly entered her. She pushed at his chest.

"Sesshomaru, it...hurts." He grabbed her butt and eased further into her. She was a virgin. He was trying to be gentle. He slowly pulled back out and continued this rythme until she moaned. He lost all control. He thrust harder, faster. She hugged his waist and called out his name. He moaned. "Your so tight." She jerked and he moved slower. When she started to move with him he dug deeper into her. "Sesshomaru." Sweat traveled down their bodies as they rocked together, forgeting any and everything around them except eachother. He arched his body closer to hers and they both cried out. Climaxing together. He hugged her to him and their breathing mingled together.

She snuggled closer and drifted off into a deep sleep. He ran his fingers through her hair and ribbed her back. He loved the warmth she gave him. He stopped rubbing her back. He loved her. He couldn't deny it. He arms tightened around her and she sighed. He smiled. Something told him he'd never stop loving her. Now he just had to get her to love him. He grin widened. He could come up with something. Maybe she already loved him but didn't want to admit it.

Or maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him and this was all a dream. He felt her move closer to him and knew it wasn't a dream. It was to real. She called out his name in her sleep and his body reacted. He pulled the cover over the lower half of his body. She was asleep and her body would ache tomorrow. He was glad that he was her first. He had never loved anyone before so this was new to him. He would try to make her happy. But for now he just wanted her beside him. When had he gotten so soft? He sighed.

"This is all your fault. You made me love you." He hugged her tighter and continued to rub her hair. He kissed her gently and laid his chin on top of her head before falling asleep. Dreaming of her.


	8. Chapter 8

Rin shivered. It was freezing. She snuggled closer to the warmth beside her. She winced. Her body was throbbing. Groaning, she opened her eye's. Rubbing at her eye's she yawned. She looked down at Sesshomaru and smiled._Why was he naked?_

She looked down at herself and then back at him. _Oh, no. This is a dream._ She closed her eyes then opened them. _This isn't a dream! _"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sesshomaru jumped up. He looked at Rin and sighed. "What's wrong?"

She blushed at his nude body. "Why are we naked? What did we do?" He just stared at her, then started laughing. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and kept laughing. She glared at him. This wasn't funny. "I'm not laughing! Sesshomaru…" He wiped at his eye's and smiled at her.

She blinked. He was really _smiling_ at her. She blushed, his smile made her feel hot. He shifted out of bed, not caring about his nudeness. Her eye's traveled to his... She covered her eye's. What was she doing? He grabbed his school uniform and walked into the bathroom. Rin pulled the cover off of her and attempted to get out of the bed. Her body started to ache again. This wasn't going to be easy. She stood up and smiled at her acheivement. "Yes!" She walked towards the closet and grabbed her clothes. A blush crept on her cheeks as she recalled the night. It had felt good and she couldn't deny that she liked it. She shoke her head trying to clear her thoughts. "I will not turn into a perv! " She sighed before sitting back on the bed. Tears started to spill from her eyes. She wished she could talk to her father! She missed him more than anything.

Sesshomaru smiled as the water hit him. He pulled his hair out of his face as the water dripped from his body. He had never been this...content before. Her expression was so funny! She was truly adorable, to beautiful for words. He laughed at himself. He sounded so mushy. He had to put a plan in motion. He was going to get her to fall in love with him even if it took forever. He let the warm water run over his body as images from the night ran through his mind. He wanted her. He would always want her. Maybe, just maybe, she loved him too.

Sesshomaru walked into class with a serious look on his face. Rin stiffled a grin as she watched him rubb his chin. He was up to something. Her gazed traveled to his lips and she blushed again. He was getting to her. She averted her eyes and zoned in on the assignment they were given. "What are we supposed to be doing?"

Sango looked at her and laughed,"you look so innocent, like a little kid." Rin smiled at her friend gigled.

"Rin you've been looking really tired today, are you okay?," Kagome looked at her with concern. She smiled, "I'm fine, really. My body just hurts al..." She blushed and covered her face with her hands. Memories kept cascading into her mind and groaned. This was crazy! How was she going to tell her friends she had had sex with him! She couldn't tell them but if they asked she would feel trapped in the conversation.

Sango looked at her with confusion. "Why does your body hurt?" Kagome gazed at her a second than a small smile bagan to play on her lips."Have you and Sesshomaru DONE IT?" Rin blushed harder and slowly nodded her head. Sango grinned devilishly.

"Tell us what happened!" Rin sighed before slowly explaining the course of events. Today was going to be a long day.

Sesshomaru's brain was going to explode from all the thinking he was doing! He had an IQ of 200, coming up with a plan shouldn't be this hard! He sighed and slowly began to run a few ideas into his head. What was something she wanted? He could give her just about anything, he wasn't poor. Maybe he should give her roses or something. He shoke his head. That would seem wierd. Maybe he would just ask her what she wanted.

He wasn't good at this romance thing. Actually he sucked at it. He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. He was getting fustrated! This was harder than he thought it would be. But he was willing to take the challenge if it meant being with her forever. He would come up with something.


	9. Chapter 9

Rin walked into the house and she suddenly felt weird. Sesshomaru stood beside and glanced at her nervously. She smirked, this was the first time she had ever seen him look so distressed. This was kinda funny. Yes, his pain was funny. He looked at her again but his emotions were in check.

"Rin is there something... that you...um, want?" Rin looked up at him with shock, was this really happening? She pinched herself before laughing in his face. He glared at her. "I'm serious! Just tell me something you want!"

She wiped her eyes and took a couple of steadying breaths. He was serious. "I want to see my dad."

He stared at her as if expecting more. "Thats all i want. To see my dad every once and a while." He suppressed a grin. Wow, she was so simple. Why didn't he think of that? Everyone thought he was a genuis but at that moment he felt stupid. "Okay, i'll send someone to fetch your dad." He smiled and her knees started to wobble. What was he doing to her? She nodded before quickly ascending the stairs to change out of her school unifrom. He was acting so different.

When she returned to the parlor room her father was sitting in a chair talking to Sesshomaru. She smiled. Oh, how she had missed him. She ran to him and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back. "I missed you so much! My beautiful daughter." She laughed before glaring at him.

"Father you wanna know a secret?" He Shoke his head no. "Well i'm gonna tell you anyway. I'M STILL MAD AT YOU, YOU BASTARD! How could you sell me to pay off a debt! Most men would have gotten a job, a J-O-B!" He flinched at every word she said. Bankotsu stood up and gave her a sad look before hugging her again.

"I'm sorry, i can't redo whats been but if i could i would have done it differently. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He squeezed her tighter and she began to sob. Sesshomaru excused himself from the room, giving them privacy.

As he wadded up the stairs he wondered what it was like to have a father that cared. An ache started to throb in his heart. There was an emptyness there. He clutched his chest and he felt an anger so strong he punch a hole in the wall. He was used to wanting a family but he had never wanted one this bad. He sat on the and covered his face. He sighed to himself. She was doing crazy things to him, making him want the impossible. Making him long for something to call his own. He smiled to himself, she had make him want. He recalled the happy look on her face when she saw her father.

He had made her happy, genuinly happy, for once! He had actually seen her smile with joy. He sat up at that instant, he had to tell her how he felt. A smile played across his lips, he would admit he loved her. That seemed like a pretty good plan.

Rin kissed her father and said goodbye as he descended the stairs. She smiled at him before closing the door. She was happy! She had talked to her father for over 2 hours. He would visit her every week and they would stay in contact. She felt like a little kid again. She ran up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. Sesshomaru looked at her with shock. She ran up to him and bear hugged him. "Thank you, thank you. I was so happy to see him." Sesshomaru was surprised that she actually hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. Loving the scent of her hair as he held her in his embrace.

"Rin, I... I..Love you." Rin stiffened in his arms. She pushed away from him and stepped back. "What. What did you just say!" He flinched.

"I said i love you." She laughed. "Your joking right? You've got to be."

"I'm serious. How do you feel about me?" Her skinned started to burn from the intense look in his eyes. Did she love him? She shoke her head, to clear her thoughts. She didn't love him, she hated him! "I Hate you! Do you seriously expect me to love you after all the hell you put me through? I hate you and that won't change!"

He said nothing. His expression was blank. Anger was radiating off of him. He grabbed her and crushed his mouth on top of her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! He pushed her onto the bad. He put his hands under her shirt and kissed her harder. She was pounding him in his chest. He didn't care, he couldn't even feel the hits. He tasted blood but wasn't sure who's it was. He would let her go. But he wanted to make love to her one last time.


	10. Chapter 10

He pushed her shirt over her head and quickly got rid of her pants. He pulled her panties off of her in a swift movement, never breaking the kiss. She kept squirming but his hold on her remained domaint. He unzipped his pants and pushed her legs open, positioning himself. He looked down at her with regret, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop what he was about to do.

This was the end. He had lost, a sad smile carved his lips. Why did he love her so much? He grabbed her arms and held them down. He entered her and she arched her backed. He moved over her and she moaned. Tears were falling out of her eyes as she continued to moan and whimper. He didn't slow down, he moved faster.

Deeper. As sweat cascaded down their bodies. "You played with my emotions! I've never wanted anything as much as i wanted you!" She closed her eyes and jerked. He was being rough, he knew he was. But he didn't care how she felt at that moment. He wanted her to feel pain. He wanted her to hurt. The bed was squeaking under them. He started to savagely kiss her. She continued to struggle but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

He moved closer to her and he pushed into her one last time. She looked up at him with fear and pain. "I hate you more than anything right now." He smiled a depressed smile. He got off of her and looked down at the woman he loved.

At this moment he hated her just as much. She had broken his heart in the blink of in eye. He laughed a dry laugh. "Pack your things. You can go home now, i'm thru with you." He stormed out of the room and hurried down the stairs. His chest was aching. If love was supposed to feel this way he never wanted to experience again. He opened up the wine cabinet and grabbed the first bottle he saw. pulling the cork of the bottle he began to gulp it down. He remembered her words of hatred and smiled, "I hate myself. I should have treated you better when i had the chance."

Rin wrapped her arms around herself and weeped. Her body was throbbing. Her lip was bleeding and her chest was hurting. He had told her to leave. She should have been happy but she felt sad. The tears wouldn't stop. She sat up slowly began to put her clothes back on. Reaching into the drawers, she pulled her clothes out and tossed them on the bed. She wiped at her eyes and took in several deep breathes of air.

She stuffed her belongings into her suit case and zipped it up. Sniffling she wiped at her eyes and her nose. She didn't want to face him after this. She felt so confused! If only her mother were still alive. Her sobs grew louder but she held them back. Grabbing her luggage she opened the door and made her way down the stairs.

Sesshomaru looked at her with no expression and opened the door for her. He told the driver her address and snatched her bag from her. He thru her bag into the trunk and looked at her.  
>"This is goodbye. Don't look so sad, you hate me remember?" She said nothing. She turned her back on him and slid into the limo. She wouldn't miss him. He slammed the door and tears began to fall again. She trembled with sadness. Who was she kidding? She would miss. She would. This really was the end.<p>

It was pain wrenching to watch her leave. He wanted to grab her and hold her in his arms, never letting her go. But that wasn't going to happen. She was already gone and he was toatlly heart broken. He reached for his fourth bottle of wine and walked to his room with it. The bed was still in disorder and he thru the wine bottle at his bedroom mirror. He laid across the bed and his head started to spin. He had drubk to much but he didn't care, he liked the feeling. He closed his eyes and drifted off into darkness, his light was gone. The sheets still smelled of her and he groaned. He missed her already. He never wanted to fall in love again. Love was a smaller version of hell. Everything went dark, but she still clouded his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Rin sat up in bed and wiped at her swollen eyes. She hadn't got any sleep. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. It had hurt to be thrown out. She kept trying to convince her self she didn't have feelings for him. But everything she tried her heart denied it. tears were forming again but she wiped them away. She was tired of crying. Sitting up in her bed she headed for the kitchen.

"Dad." Her father was cooking breakfast as she walked in. "Good morning my honey lump! How was your night?"  
>She smiled, "it was fine."(it was terrible) He looked at her for a moment then smiled. She sat down at the table and he fixed her a plate. As she began to eat her breakfast her father examined her her.<p>

"So are you going to tell me the truth or are you going to continue to fake your happiness." She dropped her fork in surprise to his statement. she nervously grinned at her father. "What are you talking about? I'm comepletely happy." His gaze burned into her and she held her breath unknowingly. "Why are you lying to yourself? I can see through your little facade, you are my daughter after all. Though i'm not the best of fathers i know when my own flesh and blood is in pain."

Rin stood up and knocked over her chair in the process. "I am happy and i'm not in pain! I don't miss him, I don't!"

Her father smirked. "Don't miss who?" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Who ever this person is you say you don't miss is obviously on your mind. I think you have a burden on your heart." He walked up to her and opened his arms, welcoming her to step into them. she ran into his arms and tears began to fall again. He rubbed her head and kissed her hair. "You should find the person you've lost and be happy. I want you to be happy."

She sobbed in his arms. How could she have lost sight of what she wanted? How could she have broken his heart? He loved her. That should have been enough to make her happy! She missed him. She loved him. Her tears stopped. She pulled way from her father and laughed. Laughed hysterically. Her father had a scared look on his face." Are you okay? Do you want me to take you the hospital or something?"

She wiped at her eye's and smiled up at him. "No, i'm fine really. Thanks dad." He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. She ran to her room and danced around. "I love him! I love him!" Her smile was covering half her face. Then she stopped. Even if she loved him would he forgive her for saying she hated him? Would he even what to see her? Her happiness quickly faded. She sat down and thought about everything that had happened until now.

Maybe if she apologized he would forgive her, just maybe. She quickly changed her clothes and exited the house. She was going to try to make him happy, to make up for her idiocy. She was going to try.

Sesshomaru sat in the parlor staring into the darkness. He was lost with no light to guide him. Surrounded by the evil demons that haunted his heart. He poured scotch into his glass and took a swig. The liquor burned his throat as it traveled down. He head began to swirl and he touched his temple, enjoying the pain. No matter what he did she still managed to break through his barrier . He hated her now. He hoped she was suffering as much as he was.

_Slam!_ His head started to throb more. His father walked into the room and made a disgusted sound. "What are you doing? Have you no shame? You look horrible."

Sesshomaru sighed, he wasn't in the mood for his father. "What do you want, old man? I busy." His father laughed. "Busy doing what? Drinking yourself into oblivion. If you miss her that much get off your lazy as and go an get her." Sesshomaru jumped up and glared at his father.

"You have no right to tell me what to do! All you've done is treat me like trash, do you honestly expect me to respect you?" His father sighed, "No i don't expect you to listen to me, but i do expect you to take my advice just this once. I know i've never been there for you but you need to let go of all this stupidity!"

"What! I'd don't need this. Not from you, just leave me alone." His father grabbed him and pushed against the wall. "I know i'm a terrible father and i know you think i've always hated you but thats not true! I love you more then anything, your my son damn it and that won't change. You need to go after her not because i'm telling you to but because you love her! If you listen to me just this once i'll never ask anything of you again!" He let go of Sesshomaru and wlaked out of the room.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and punch the wall, causing his knuckle to bleed. "Damn it!" He sat back down in the chair and reched for the bottle of scotch before knocking it off the table.

"When did you start drinking? I thought you were a noble kinda guy...Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stood up and turned towards the familiar voice. Rin stood at the door and smiled at him. He laughed a dry laugh and rubbed at his eyes. He was way to drunk. He was starting to see things. She walked closer to him and her scent wrapped around him.

She was definetly real. "Rin? What are you doing here?" Her smile faded and she walked closer. She looked up at him and there was a tenderness in her eyes. "I just figured out something, do you want to know what it is?"  
>He just stared at her, she was losing it. "What are you..." "I love you Sesshomaru! I'm sorry that i hurt you and said some really cruel things. I was confused and didn't know what to do. I love you."<p>

His eyes widened. Had he heard her correct? He leaned closer to her and smirked. "are you kidding me? Rin you are a very confusing girl. Get out of my sight, now." Rin had a stunned look on her face and then she cried. He cursed in anger. He only wanted to hurt her a little not make her cry. She turned away from him and began to run from the room. She stopped at the way. "I know i hurt you and i really am sorry. But please-" She looked back at him. "I really do love you."

He growled. Pushing his hair out of his face he smiled at her. "Come here, you crazy mixed up creature." She ran back to him. They kissed passionately before gazing at eachother. They both laughed.

"I was going crazy thinkin about you. I'm glad you came back." Rin smiled at his words. Hugging him closer she sighed in content. She was glad to be back.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everybody I've decided to add a few more chapters ;) Thanks for liking my story so much and enjoy! *Lemon alert*

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru! Stop it no..." He smiled at how tired she sounded. He trailed kisses down her back as she protested. They had been having sex for hours and he knew she was tired but he didn't really care. He was still hard and enjoyed making her scream his name. "I'm tired, no more!" He laughed. "I'm not tired yet." She started to struggle against him. He loved it when she was angry. "Get off of me you jerk!" He smirked. "If you keep squirming i'll tie you to the bed." She made a growling sound. "You said you'd be nicer to me!" "When did i say that?"<p>

She moved under him and he groaned. He still wasn't satisfied. He grabbed her chin and pressed his lips against hers. His hands were roaming her body and he heard her moan in pleasure. He opened her legs and entered her in one swift movement. He rocked against her agian and again. He could feel her shaking with pleasure beneath him. It was amazing how much she made him want her. She maoned louder and he thrust deeper making her gasp. Sweat descended their bodys as they rocked against eachother. They maoned eachothers name as they reached their climax. She clenched the sheets as he thrust into her one laast time. Her breathing uneven,he smiled. He would let her sleep now. Her eye's fluttered shut. He kissed her on the cheek and snuggled closer to her as she whispered his name.

Rin yawned as she lazily ate her cereal. Her body was really aching. He was still as rough as ever. He hadn't changed at all. You'd think he'd at least be a little gentler. He didn't even let her sleep until five this yawned again. She ate another spoon full and slowly reached for her book bag. School was calling.

Sango grinned at her tired expression. "Why do you look so sleepy?" Rin rubbed at her eyes. "I didn't get much sleep." Kagome gave her a confused look before asking, "What time did you go to sleep?" She sighed. "Five." Sango and Kagomes eyes widened. "Why?" Rin suddenly felt irritated. "He wouldn't let me sleep, the stupid jerk." They both broke out in laughter. Rin blushed. _It wasn't funny. _"How can you guys laugh at me!" Kagome cleared her throat,"Sorry, but its funny. You used to always fight but now you guys are really getting along." Sango nodded in agreement,"Its good that you guys are better, we're glad that your happy. You guys are so happy together that he keeps you up all night!"

They started laughing again and she smiled. They were right, she was happy and it was all thanks to him.

I'll be updating soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Get ready for drama, lemons, and love! Drum role please... Here's chapter 13! ;}

* * *

><p>Rin paced the confines of her bedroom. Her mind was racing. Possibilities begging to be realised. She smiled, she could do this. She wasn't scared! She let out a big breath of air before opening the door and walking down the steps. She paused in front of the parlor door. She was nervous. But she was not going to back down. She slowly opened the door and smiled at Sesshomaru. He looked up at her with suspicion in his eye's. "Why are you smiling like that?" She batted her eye lashes at him.<p>

"Well, um...I...umm." He sighed. "You obviously want something, so spit it out." She took a few steadying breaths. "Since I'm going to be living here, could my father move in too." Sesshomaru burst into laughter and she glared at him. "I'm serious! I only see him on the weekends, I miss him and there are like seven rooms in this house! Please, I'll do anything." She folded her hands together and prayed that he would say yes. She wanted to be with her father.

He looked at her and already felt aroused. But the thought of her father living with them did not make him happy. His father was bad enough but add her crazy dad to the mix and it would be aboslutely nuts. He shook his head. "Rin, you can't be serious." The look on her face automatically changed. He winced at her expression. _Damn. He was doomed. _She gritted her teeth."Of course I'm serious! I miss my dad, why can't he stay here?" She started to scream at him and he covered his ears. When she got angry her voice became squeaky and high pitched. His head was pounding. "I said i'd do anything! I even said please, your such a jerk. This is the only thing i've asked for since i've been here!" He rubbed at his temples and sighed.

"Ok, ok. I give up just stop screaming for god sake. You get so emotional. Fine he can stay, are you happy now?" She smiled at him and ran out of the room. He sighed. She had gotten thru his defencies. She drained alot out of a guy. He stood up and went after her. He smiled to him self as he ascended the stairs. She said she'd do anything. His mind began to show erotic scenes and his smile widened. As he entered their bedroom she hook up the phone. She turned and looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "I'm so happy right now! I'll get to see my dad everyday now! Thank you." He blinked in surprise. She actually thanked him.

He grinned and walked over to her. "No need to thank me, we made a deal. I'm not doing this for free,_Honey" _Her smile disappeared. "What are you talking about?"

"You said you'd do anything. So...what should i make you do? Maybe i'll tie you up and ravish you. Lately i've been into S&M. Your turning me into a perv. You should take responsibility." She stood but he pushed her back down. He smiled devilishly at her face. He loved teasing her. She glared at him. "You are so evil! I can't believe how impossible you are. Can't you do one nice thing without wanting something back?" She was stalling, he knew.

"Actually no, i can't. Now stop talking." She started to say more but before she could he covered her mouth with his hand. She looked so surprised. He laughed. With his other hand he touched her breast. He started to kiss her and his teeth bit into her lip. She flinched and he eased up. He wasn't trying to wound her. He licked at the scar that still remained in her bottom lip from his teeth. He wasn't trying to be rough. His thoughts kept remembering the smile on her face and he smiled. She was always getting to him.

His hands began to roam. she clutched his shirt in her hands and kissed him. He kissed her back but gentler than before. He trailed kisses down her neck. "Stop, you'll leave a mark." He sucked on her neck and chest. "So what, it doesn't matter. It'll remind you that you're mine." She moved closer to him and he held her tight. He pulled off her shirt and kissed her breast. _KNOCK! _They jumped apart. Sesshomaru growled.

Rin smiled, he looked mad. She laughed as she put her shirt back on. "I swear if thats your dad knocking on the door i'm going to smack him." She giggled. "Well what if its your dad?" He gritted his teeth. "I'll kicked him down the stairs and hopefully he'll be unconcousis." She laughed. She got off the bed and quickly opened the bedroom door and ran down the stairs. Pulling the door open she flung herself into her fathers arms. He hugged her back and she smiled. Sesshomaru grabbed his bags and led him to his room. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru's face. He looked fustrated. She laughed when he glared at her. This was going to be very interesting.

I'll be updating soon and there's going to be a huge surprise! Betcha can't quess ;]


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everybody! A couple people have been asking me where I got my inspiration for this story. I didn't get it from a manga or a book truthfuly. My first story was a Kodocha story but one day I got my first reveiw and it was so mean! The person didn't even give me a chance. My self-esteem dropped and I deleted it. Then I got kind of angry because I had given up so fast, that I had let that person get to me. So I sorta created Rin's attitude from my anger and thats how the story was born! :} I wanna say thanks to everyone who likes my story, if it weren't for you there would be no KnightinRomancearmour! Though I don't know you guys that well I Love you guys! Thanks for the support!

* * *

><p>Rin sat on her bed and cringed. She rubbed her stomach as a wave of nausea hit her. She felt like puking. She had been feeling sick for three days now. She stood up and ran to the bathroom as vomit slowly pushed its way up her throat. She wiped at her mouth as she sat in front of the toilet. She hated this, it was disgusting! She slowly got up and rinsed her mouth out before leaving the room. As she walked down the steps she smiled. Her father and Sesshomaru's dad were getting along great. Everyday sinced he had moved in they were always talking and laughing together. She waved at them as she passed them in the hallway. Sesshomaru sat in the living room rubbing his temples. She grinned. He looked up at her as she approached and sighed as she sat down beside him.<p>

"I'm gonna kill both of them." She laughed at his expression. "Why? What did they do?," She smiled.

"Your dad keeps hugging me and calling me son-in-law and my father keeps talking about marriage and triplets. They are killing me." She stoped laughing. "Triplets?"

"He says you'll have triplets and we'll live happily ever after." She laughed nervously. He looked at her skeptically. "What?"

"Do you want to have children? We could easily get that in motion." He leaned close to her and grinned. She blushed. Before she could say anything he kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close to him. She suddenly felt sick agian and pushed him away as she covered her mouth with her hand. He had a surprised look on his face. She swallowed and the vomit slowly rolled back down her throat. He was glaring at her now and she weakly smiled up at him. "What's wrong with you?" He looked at her and she averted her eyes. "Nothing I'm fine."

She jumped up and smiled at him. "I have some homework I need to finish." She ran for the door but He got there before she could. He blocked the door and looked down at her suspiciously. "Whats really going on?"

He could tell something was wrong. She was extremly pale. He leaned closer to her and looked her in the eyes. She looked sick. "Its Spring break, there is no homework." She nervously bit her lip and he sighed. She looked up at him and quickly covered her stomach. She ran to the trash can and threw up. He walked over to her and pulled her hair out of the way. He winced at the way she her body jerked as she puked. There was definetly something wrong. She looked up at him and he picked her up. Holding her, he sat down on the couch and rubbed her back as she cried.

"I..don't know...whats wrong with me." He continued to rub her back as she sobbed. He thought about it for a moment. They had never used protection. He looked down at her.

"Rin when was your period?" She looked up at him questioningly. "Why?"

"Just tell me." She sat up. "Last month. But why does that matt-" "Are you pregnant?" She stared at him.

"What are you talking about of course I'm not pregnant! How." He looked at her. "We don't use protection when we sleep together, it's possible for you to be pregnant. Theres no other explaination for this." She looked scared, confused. "I could have the stomach flu. Or, or umm..." He hugged her. "Its okay if you are pregnant. Just stop making excuses, we'll go to the doctor tomorrow. There's no reason to be scared." She stayed silent as he held her. Truthfuly he was scared.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat in the waiting room as Rin got her check up. He smiled. He felt like he had a family already. The doors opened and Rin walked out with the doctor. He stood and offered his hand to Rin as she moved toward him. The doctor smiled,"Congradulations! She's two weeks pregnant." He looked at her and she still looked pale. "You'll have to come for another check-up next week. The baby's growth is good so far but try not to stress your self out. And again congradulations."<p>

* * *

><p>Sango and Kagome sat in the kitchen with Rin as she ate. Sango smiled as she touched Rin's stomach.<p>

Kagome grinned,"Are you excited?" Rin wiped at her mouth. "I was scared at first but now i'm alittle excited. Sango can you pass me those pickles?" Sango nodded. Rin stuck a pickle in the peanut butter and ate a spoonful of jelly. Sango's face turned green. "Are you supposed to eat that stuff? Isn't it bad for the baby?"

Rin chewed the pickle before answering. "Well the doctor said i'd could eat just about anything and he said i'd have cravings but i haven't had anything like that." She put mustard on a cheeto and stuck it in her mouth. Sango and Kagome laughed, "Yeah sure, you don't have any cravings." She glared at them.

"I can't help it! It seems like i'm always hungry! Like yesterday i ate a pancake covered in chocolate syrup. That sounds good right now." Kagome smiled. Sango laughed.

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and yawned. He looked down at the table and his eyes widened. "What are you eating? That looks disgusting." They laughed at him. Sango and Kagome hugged Rin before leaving. Rin looked at him and blushed. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You don't have a shirt on." He looked down at him self then back at her, "so what, you've seen my whole body before." She frowned and he sighed. He did not like her mood swings. "Have some decency! Don't walk around the house half naked!" He looked at her and glared. "This is my house, I can do what ever I want." She started to pout and tears started to spill from her eyes.

"Your so mean, you...big...jerk." She wiped at her eyes as she continued to cry. He twitched alittle. Pregnant women were so annoying. He sat down beside her and hugged her. "Ok, I'm sorry for being a jerk and not having on a shirt. Don't cry." She looked up at him and he laughed as snot ran down her nose. "You mean it? Your really sorry?"

He nodded. "I forgive you." He smiled, she looked like a little girl. He held her and she gigled. He was actually happy for once.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu stood beside the kitchen door and smiled. She was happy. It was his job to make sure she stayed that way. His purpose was almost complete. He would reveal everything soon. It was almost time.<p>

*Suspense* ;] Get ready for a secrets, babies, and fear! Stay tuned, lol l8r


	15. Chapter 15

Hi i'm back and guess what...Its baby time! There's another surprise. Hope you guys like it. ;)

* * *

><p>Rin sat up in bed and looked down at Sesshomaru's sleeping face. She yawned before rubbing her large stomach. She slowly moved off the bed, trying not to wake him. She looked into the mirror and frowned. She was <em>fat. <em>Her mind was playing games with her. She signed. Her hormones were out of control. She rubbed her stomach and her frown deepened. She wasn't fat, she was _huge. _She turned away from the mirror and eased back onto the bed. She shook Sesshomaru, trying to wake him up. He groaned and continued to sleep. She got fusterated and smacked him in the back of the head. He jumped up in surprise. Rubbing his head, he glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Am I fat?," her voice trembled. He just looked at her. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was 4:30 am. He smirked at her. It was way to early for this. "Yeah, you are fat. Enormous." She frowned before tears started pouring out of her eyes. He laughed before grabbing her. He laid his head on her stomach and yawned.

"Your not fat. I was just teasing you." Her tears stopped and she laughed. "I'm hungry now. I want some onigiri."(Rice balls covered in seaweed, its really good) He sighed before sitting up again. He glared at her. He would never get her pregnant again. He wipped at his eyes and got off the bed. Walking towards the door, he looked back at her. She was asleep. He twitched before smiling. _She was so confusing._ He walked back over to the bed and laid down beside her. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. He looked at her and smiled. He was getting mushy.

"I love you, I don't know why but I do." He pulled her into his arms and held her.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat in the kitchen watching Rin eat. His stomach bubbled and he felt puke slowly forming. She ate everything in her path. He stared at her as she put caramel on top of liver and stuffed it in her mouth. He averted his eyes. Being pregnant was truly disgusting. She was smiling the whole time she ate. She picked up Random things and put them together as if she had never eaten before. Someone knocked on the door and he quickly got up to answer it. Miroku and Sango smiled at him as he let them in. Sango ran to the kitchen with a grin on her face. Miroku laughed at Sesshomaru's face expression. "Long time no see. So, how's she doing?"<p>

"She's fine but I'm warning you, don't watch her eat. It'll kill you." They laughed and talked as time ticked by.

Sango ran out of the kitchen and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "She...Her...broke, her water broke!" He was paralyzed for a moment before he ran to the kitchen. Rin sat on the floor, sweat decsending her body. "It really hurts... oh my god it hurts!" He reached for her and carried her to the door. As they sat in the back of the limo, she groaned in pain. Sango held her hand as the car rounded corner after corner. Her breathing was uneven as she felt the contractions.

He pushed her hair out of her face and she glared at him. "Sesshomaru! You did this to me, you big...*#$%^&*#$%# #$^%*!" (I'll let you imagine what she said.) He stared at her in shock and Miroku started laughing. Sango looked at her with a surprised look on her face. They exited the car and she was quickly escorted to a room. He put on the scrubs and held her hand as the contractions worsened. She took deep shallow breaths as the doctor told her to push.  
>The babies head slowly began to show and she pushed again. It was boy!<p>

Sesshomaru smiled as he looked at Rin. Her face was still tight in pain. The doctor smiled as one of the nurses cleaned the baby. "Congradulations!" Rin screamed and she sat up in the hospital bed. She took a deep breath and pushed again. The doctor looked surprised as she pushed out another baby. (Surprise! Twins *teehee*) She started to faint and Sesshomaru grabbed her as her eyes fluttered shut. The EKG(detects the mothers heart beat) started to beep and Nurses rushed in. He was told to wait in the waiting area.

He walked into the room and relief hit him as everyone ran up to him. His father looked at him and he averted his eyes. "How is she?" He covered his face with his hands.

"I don't know,"he sighed. Everyone started to talk at once.

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"How do you not know!"

"What happened?"

"How is the baby?"

"Whats gonna happen to Rin?"

He suddenly got angry. He looked up at everyone and glared. "I DON"T FUCKING KNOW! You think that I'm not worried about her too? That I don't care? Well I do care, damn it, I do! If I knew I would tell you but I don't!"  
>Everyone silently looked at him. He felt tears fall from his eyes. He was crying. He took in a deep breath and turned away from their prying eyes. He covered his face with his hands and let the tears fall. <em>God, please let her be okay. Please.<em>

* * *

><p>The doctor came thru the doors covered in blood. Sesshomaru slowly got up out of his seat. "She's okay, she just lost alot of blood but she's stable now, you can all go see her now." He smiled in relief. He quickly pushed past the doctor and ran down the hallway to her room. She looked weak. He smiled at her as he approached her. She smiled up at him. His smile fell and he grabbed her, hugging her to him. "don't scare me like that. I thought you were dying. I wouldn't be able to live without you, thank god your okay.I'd do anything for you just don't leave me." She cried on his shoulder and they embraced eachother.<p>

"I was so scared, I thought I was gonna die and there was so much blood." He rubbed her back and kissed her on the forehead. "Its over now. Its over."

"RIN!" Sango and Kagome ran in. Miroku and Inuyasha followed. Sesshomaru's father followed and Bankotsu followed behind him. They crowded the room. Sesshomaru smiled. So this was his family? He shook his head, wondering why he hadn't noticed them before. His eyes traveled back to Rin's smiling face. He smiled at her and sighed. Loving someone was extremely tuff. Hours passed by and soon everyone had left.

Rin fell asleep and he quietly walked to the nursery. He smiled at the babies, his children. Twins, he chuckled.  
>They looked so small compared to him. He felt an emotion he had never felt before, and he couldn't keep himself from smiling. He pressed his hands against the glass. He felt complete now, more whole than he'd ever felt before. He wanted them to be happy, to never go thru what he went thru.<p>

He'd be there for them and he'd protect them. They were his babies. He smiled again. He was the happiest he'd ever been.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys, sorry it took so long for the update. Here's the last chapter!

* * *

><p>Bankotsu paced the hallway as he thought of ways to express himself without hurting her. He cursed as he thought of all the things he had done to her already. He sighed as stepped into her room, he could do this. He had to tell her the truth.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stood in the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror. He stared into his eyes and smiled. He had changed alot. She had made him soft. He splashed water on his face as he thought of all the things they had gone through in order to get to this day. The water dripped down his face as he turned off the facet. He sighed as he exited the bathroom. He hadn't gotten any sleep over the past couple of hours. Hewalked back over to the nursery and looked at his children one more time. He smiled as the happiness hit him. He had a daughter and a son already. He looked at the little girl as she silently slept next to her brother.<p>

He would take care of them no matter what. His family was completed now. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and suddenly he felt butterflys. He wanted to see Rin. To thank her for everything. He backed away from the glass and smiled at the babies one last time.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu walked into the room and smiled at Rin as she sat up in bed. "Rin, I have something to tell you-"<p>

"Wait! Before you say anything I have something to say. Thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have meet Sesshomaru. I was so angry at you for selling me that I thought I hated you but in reality I love you daddy. I know that some people would never forgive someone for selling them but what would be the point of holding a grudge over that. I forgive you and I appreciate-"

Bankotsu couldn't take it. The guilt was burning at his heart."Enough! Stop, I'm not your real father."

Rin looked up at him and laughed nervously,"thats not funny, stop joking around."

"Rin I'm not joking, I'm not your father. I found you on the street when you were a baby. It was so easy for me to sell you because I knew you weren't really mine but I did grow fond of you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Rin didn't say anything, she was silent as she stared at him. He felt a ping of anger at himself as tears formed in her eyes."

Rin sniffed as she wiped at her tears. He reached out to her and she slapped his hand away. He knew she was angry. "Please forgive me, I promise I'll be better."

Anger suddenly registered on her face."Why did you wait till now to tell me this? All these years have been a lie! You don't even really care about me, you just kept me around because it was convenient? I can't believe I forgave you. Right now I really do hate you. Get out! Get out now! I don't ever want to see you again, you bastard!" The tears were rolling down her cheeks as she glared at him.

He understood that she was hurt. He gave her a weak smile and walked over to her. He hugged her and slowly made his way to the door."I really am sorry, Rin. I know I should have told you earlier but I didn't have the courage. But you just said that holding a grudge would be pointless." He looked at her one last time and quickly hurried out of her room.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and glared at Bankotsu as he exited Rin's room. He had heard sighed as he thought of how Rin felt right now. He hated it when she cried, it tore him up inside. Bankotsu looked up at him as he stood in the dark hallway. "Your a bastard, but i'm sure you know that already."<p>

They stared at eachother for a moment. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. He walked over to Bankotsu and punched him. Blood dripped down his nose as Sesshomaru continued to glare at him. "Why did you wait until now to tell her something like this? You are so...I can't even come up with a word for you. But I don't want Rin to suffer from this, so I'll stay out of it as long as you don't continue to hurt her." He pushed past Bankotsu and entered Rin's room.  
>Rin was sitting up in the bed with her head down. Her hands covering her face as she cried. "Rin." She looked up at him as he approached her. "Sesshomaru...He was all I had...but it..was all a lie."<p>

He held out his arms and held her. She clutched his shirt as she sobbed. "I forgave him because...I loved him, because he was my father." He held her tighter as he felt her pain. She grew silent in his arms and the silence was reasuring. He could hear the ticking of the clock above their heads and he tighted his hold on her. He tilted her head up. Their eyes locked for a moment and then he kissed her. Softly, caringly. She began to press harder against him and he deepened the kiss. She was frantic as he tried to slow the kiss down.

"Wait. Slow down, I'm not going anywhere." He looked into her eyes and slowly pressed his lips to hers again. She closed her eyes and leaned in closer. "Sesshomaru, I love you."

He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek,"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>1 year later<em>

"Hold still, let me put the shirt on you! Suna, please be still!" Rin laughed as she watched Sesshomaru struggle. Suna was a lot more mischevious than her brother. She searched the room for Sei. She smiled as she saw him laughing at his father. They both had Sesshomaru's eyes and smile. They had Rin's hair color but Suna had a few strands of Sesshomaru's hair color. Suna acted morelike her father and Sei acted more like Rin.

"Sesshomaru, do you need help?" He glared at her and she laughed. "Okay, okay. I was just offering."

He finally got the shirt on Suna and he smiled in triumph. Suna pouted a little but then began to smile."Daddy, ith-cream, peth." He sighed and kissed her on the cheek before picking her up. Her little hands held onto his shirt as he smiled at her. Sei quickly stood up and wobbled over to his father. "Mi too, daddy." Sesshomaru reached down and lifted him into his arms.  
>Rin smiled at how cute they looked. She yawned as she grabbed her purse off of the table. As she reached for the purse her wedding ring began to shine in the light and she smiled again. She was truly happy.<br>She grabbed everything she needed and smiled at the twins.

Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her and she gladly accepted it. "Okay let's go get ice-cream!"

The twins smiled,"Yay! Ith-cream!"


End file.
